Ash and the war against Giovanni
by Darth T-Rex
Summary: Sequel to The Pokémon League Round 2. Ash and Misty have been a couple for two years and it's been two years since Giovanni's alledged death. But the villain is alive and vengeful. New chapter up and Ash confronts Giovanni.
1. Relaxation

Author's note: This story takes place two years after the original. If you want to understand what's going on, it might be a good idea to read the original by going to my profile and finding it there. All of what's happened between the first fic and the second fic will be explained as the story unfolds.

Anyway. So yeah, two years on. So the ages would be…

Ash – 16

Misty – 18 (if Misty is indeed 2 years older than Ash, as most sources suggest. And the fact that she's already an accomplished trainer when Ash has just got his Licence)

Brock – 21 (?)

Tracey – 20ish (?)

Anyway, so the story begins with multiple flashbacks….

"Jessie, I think we've accidentally captured a pair of very romantic creatures in our cage!"

"You mean…aaw!"

"They's love birds!"

Team Rocket had mocked them about it. They had denied it furiously.

And again…

"They may not be mature enough to admit, but they really like each other!" Misty had said, in regards to her elaborate plan to get two feuding kids to admit their true romantic feelings to one another.

"You know what, it's exactly the same thing with you and Ash!" Tracey had observed.

"You must be crazy!" Ash and Misty had yelled at him.

And later that same day, Ash had asked Misty, "Do you think people change when they…get kissed?"

"Guess we'll have to find out for ourselves".

Ash hadn't quite understood what she meant.

Then there had been Danny, a member of the Orange Crew and a Gym Leader. Misty had taken quite a shine to him at first. Ash had felt some sort of emotion, a sort of resentment to that.

Danny had laughed and said, "It sounds to me like the two of you are pretty close to each other. What's that saying? You always hurt the ones you love?"

Rudey. He had been the handsome, suave Gym Leader of Trovita Island. He had immediately made his feelings towards Misty clear. Ash had felt that same resentment again. But Misty had continued to travel with Ash. As they left, Rudey had turned to Ash.

"I hope you know, you're a very lucky guy Ash".

"Lucky? What do you mean?"

"Heh, you'll see some day".

Ash had no clue what he had meant by that. It had been a mystery to him.

But now he knew.

And he knew what that resentment had been. Acute jealousy.

Of course, none of that mattered now. It was all in the past. He was with her now. And he had been for two long, blissful years. She was so perfect in every way…

"Ash! Stop daydreaming!"

Ash started, "Huh? What?"

"You were miles away", Misty said.

"Oh? Oh, right. Yeah, Heheh. Sorry", he came back to reality and looked around.

He was lying on a beach, with sand as white as sugar. Fifty yards down the beach, the sea was lapping gently at the shore. He was in his black swimming trunks, and for once he wasn't wearing his cap. Not far away, Pikachu and Togepi were playing together.

Lying next to him was Misty. Except she wasn't lying down any more, she was sitting up and grabbing Ash by the hand. She was wearing her orange swimsuit bikini, and her red hair was in its usual style.

"Come on, Ash! Let's go swimming!"

Ash squinted as the sun beat down on him, "Do we have to? I kinda like it by here…"

"Yes, we do".

"Why?"

"Because it'll be fun! And I said so. Come on!"

Laughing, she ran down towards the sea. Ash stood up, shook his head, and ran after her, taking care to avoid the other tourists lying here and there on the beach.

They were on one of the Orange Islands, at a holiday resort. They had come here together for a well-earned vacation after Ash had finished being filmed for a series of documentaries about training Pokémon.

Ash had become quite the celebrity now. He was the youngest person to ever win the Indigo Plateau League, after it had been reorganized after Giovanni's death. Since then, he had gone on to win the Orange Islands League again, as well as multiple other competitions, and he had been granted the title of Pokémon Master. Not to mention the constant battles with brash young trainers he was having, as they wanted to prove themselves by beating him. As a young, enthusiastic yet talented and skilled trainer, the public had eagerly embraced him as a hero, much to his embarrassment.

In fact, having child fans come up to him and ask him to sign a Pokéball for them was a common occurrence, as well as having older trainers approach, congratulate him and ask for a few pointers.

Of course, Misty teased him endlessly about it. To her, the idea that Ash Ketchum, her boyfriend, the kid she had once pulled out of the river and then accompanied on his journeys was now a great Pokémon Master and a celebrity was a source of amusement for her, although really she was very impressed and proud of him.

Ash was still struggling to come to terms with it. Him, the goofy little trainer from Pallet Town who had overslept on the first day of his Pokémon journey, a hero? As much as he had always wanted to become a Pokémon Master, the dream had always seemed distant. Now he had made it.

He brushed the thoughts aside and waded into the surf after Misty, who was diving under the water cheerfully. As Ash approached, she swam swiftly closer and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you, Ash", she whispered.

"I love you too, Mist", he said, then glanced back to the beach, "Um…people are looking at us…"

She grinned, "Let 'em look", and kissed him.

A few hours later, and Ash found himself in an outdoor arena, something like an outdoor tennis court. He was now donning his traditional clothes and cap, and Misty was wearing her usual yellow shirt, denim shorts and suspenders. Across the arena was a young man, but older than Ash, who'd demanded a battle. It was very much over.

"Okay Pikachu, use your thunderbolt!"

"Pikaaaa…chuuuuuu!" sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks and arced towards the enemy Dewgong, engulfing it in electrical energy.

The Dewgong collapsed in a heap, and the trainer stared in disbelief, then recalled it.

"I can't believe it! A total shut out!" the trainer murmured.

Pikachu ran back to Ash and leapt on his shoulder, "Heh, well done Pikachu", they turned and headed back to Misty, and led the way back to their hotel.

Misty glared at him, "Ash, that's the sixteenth battle you've had since we arrived here!"

"Sixteen in ten days isn't bad…"

"We were supposed to come here to get some time to ourselves, not so you could battle everyone who showed up, trying to defeat the 'great Ash Ketchum'".

"Hey, take it easy will ya? Okay, I'm sorry. I'll make a deal with you, no more matches until we leave".

She took his hand, "Thanks, Ash".

Upon entering their hotel room, Pikachu and Togepi leaped down and Ash and Misty dumped their backpacks aside. Before they could relax, however, the phone dramatically announced an incoming phone call.

Muttering, Ash lifted the phone off the receiver and activated the picture screen, and his mother appeared.

"Hi Ash! Hi, Misty!"

"Oh, hi Mom".

"Hello, Mrs Ketchum".

"How are you two doing, dear?" his Mom asked.

"We're doing great, Mom. The weather's great, the people are friendly and the company's…well…pretty average", he winked at Misty to show he was kidding, and she smiled, "I've had sixteen battles while I've been here…"

"And you're not having any more!" Misty growled threateningly.

His Mom was laughing, "Well, it sounds like you two are having lots of fun. I hope you enjoy yourselves. I'll see you both in a few days!"

"Bye Mom".

"Goodbye sweetie".

He put the phone down, and heard Misty approach. He turned to look at her, blushing.

She slipped her arms around his neck, "So…"

His arms went around her waist, "So…"

She grinned at him then kissed him. He returned it, closing his eyes, pulling her closer to him. They held the kiss, each loving the sensation of the other's lips against theirs. Rolling his eyes, Pikachu wisely turned Togepi away and led the way out of the room.

They pulled away for a moment and gazed into each other's eyes. Misty could feel her heart beating rapidly. She was so in love with him it made her feel dizzy at times. He was such a wonderful guy…

There was a grumbling noise, and Ash said, "Uh…can we get something to eat first?"

"Oh!" irritated, Misty pulled out of his grasp, "Fine. Let's go so we can stuff your face then!"

Ash stared, "Well, it's kinda hard to be romantic on a empty stomach…"

Misty glared at him, "Grr…"

"Jeez, okay, we'll kiss now then…"

"Oh no we won't! Come on. Food it is then!"

She grabbed him by the hand and practically dragged him out of the room. Pikachu and Togepi stared in confusion.

"Woah…Misty…woah calm down!" Ash said frantically.

"I am calm", she replied through gritted teeth, with more than a hint of sarcasm, "We're going to get something to eat. It'll be fun! Lots of fun…"

Ash sighed, "Well, look Misty, if you must know, I've booked seats for the really fancy restaurant in town we saw earlier today, you know, the one with the sea view…"

Misty stopped dead in her tracks, "You did?"

Ash managed to pry his hand free from her vice like grip, "Uh-huh. I thought it might be nice and romantic, so I was trying to keep it a secret…"

She hugged him close, "Oh, Ash, that is so sweet! I'm sorry I was a jerk".

"Heh…no sweat. Let's go get changed".

In a shadowy, dark arena, two Pokémon were facing one.

Something that appeared to be little more than a pile of sludge with eyes, a mouth and arms slid across the floor, "Grrrrriiiiimeeeerrrrr!"

A large, green bug with large wings and two bladed arms lunged forward alongside the Grimer, "Scy! Scyther!"

Standing motionless, the fearsome Pinsir watched their approach, and waited until they were within two metres. Then it attacked with blinding speed, seizing the Scyther in its jaws and hurling it at the Grimer. The two collided, and before they could recover the clawed hand of the Pinsir swiped them, and they drooped over, defeated.

The two crushed Pokémon were recalled by a trainer wearing all black and with a large red 'R' as a symbol on the front of the shirt. He bowed, then turned and left the arena through a small steel door.

Alone, the other trainer returned his Pinsir and said, "Well now, that's enough training for today", in a low voice that radiated with calm, subtle menace.

He stood up and moved out of the shadows, accompanied by a sleek Persian that rubbed against his leg affectionately. It purred as he stroked its head briefly.

"We're almost ready for the resurgence of Team Rocket", he whispered to the darkness, "And this time, there will be no stopping us. And no escape for Ash Ketchum".


	2. A problem

Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I've had a hard time figuring out where this story is going. I'm still not entirely sure. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know. Thank you all for the positive reviews!

Ash's eyes gradually opened as he awoke in the hotel room. Sunlight was pouring in through the window, and he yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Pi pika pi!" his little friend called out, leaping all over him.

He smiled and managed to sit up and look around. Misty was gone. The bed was still rumpled from where she had slept next to him. He stood up and got out of bed, running his hand through his hair once. He dressed and placed on his cap.

"Pikachu, where did Misty and Togepi go?" Ash asked.

"Pika, pika pi, chu!" Pikachu gestured downstairs.

"Downstairs to the lobby? Why didn't she wake me?"

Pikachu mimed sleeping, then creeping away.

"She wanted me to get some rest?"

"Pika!"

"Oh, right. Well, I guess she's probably right. We had a great time last night at that restaurant. I wonder what we're going to do today?"

He got his answer when he heard footsteps approach at top speed, and the door swung open to reveal a breathless and excited Misty. Holding Togepi in one arm and a leaflet in the other.

"Ash! Look at this!"

She thrust the leaflet in his face, and he took it and read it.

"Hmm…'Demonstration by three of the greatest water Pokémon trainers of all time. Today on beach. All challengers welcome'. Hmm", he looked at her, "You want to go to that?"

"Yeah! I really want some pointers about raising water Pokémon! Come on, it starts in an hour!"

"Umm…do we have to? I'm still tired".

"Yes we do! Come on, Ash! This is only here for today".

"Okay, okay. We'll go".

An hour later, and Ash found himself dragged onto the beach, where a large crowd of people had gathered around a selection of cerulean tents. Pikachu was perched on Ash's shoulder, and Ash also found himself holding Togepi as well. Misty was busy dashing back and forth, trying to catch a glimpse of what everyone was crowding around.

"Wow, it sure is crowded", Ash muttered.

Misty glared at him, "We would have gotten here earlier and seen what was actually going on if you hadn't insisted on that huge breakfast".

"Hey, I was hungry!"

"Oh…you knew this thing was important to me and you screwed it up anyway!"

"I didn't mean to…"

"Pika pika?" Pikachu was wisely refraining from making any significant contribution to the conversation.

Misty shook her auburn head, "We're never going to see what's happening now".

She stood in the shade of one of the tents, standing on tiptoes in a desperate attempt to see over the crowd. Ash joined her, looking sheepish.

"Well…at least we're out of the sun…" he began.

She shot a venomous glance at him.

"Well, well, look who it is", said a voice behind Ash from the tent.

Ash and Misty jumped and turned to see a girl standing in the side entrance of the tent, with her arms folded across her chest and a sceptical look on her face. She bore a striking resemblance to Misty, but her features were exaggerated, and she looked the two of them up and down mockingly.

Misty stared, "It's…it's Lily!"

Her older sister smirked, "Misty. What a surprise to see you in the Orange Islands. Say, where have you been for the last…oh I don't know…two years or so? We saw all that stuff on TV about you and Team Rocket and all. That's the last we heard of you".

Ash watched in disbelief, "So…you and your two sisters are the three water Pokémon trainers giving the demonstration?"

Lily looked at him, "Wow. You're quick, aren't you? You two better come inside. Violet can give the demonstration. Me and Daisy want a chat".

Before Misty could protest or even react, Lily had grabbed her and yanked her into the tent. Ash looked at Pikachu, shrugged, and followed her inside.

Filing her nails on a chair was Daisy. She looked up and stared at Misty and Ash.

"Misty? What are you doing here?"

"I was here to watch a demonstration by great Pokémon trainers! But now that I see it's just you three, I think I'll be getting along…"

"Not so fast, young lady", Lily scowled, "What have you been doing while we've been busy looking after the Gym? Huh?"

"Well, you know…travelling the world. Trying to become a Pokémon expert. You know…like I said I was when I left".

"Really now?" Lily pulled up a seat and sat down, "And you are STILL hanging with this kid?"

"Hey!" Misty yelled, while Ash looked on, "Ash is not just some kid! He's a great Pokémon Master and a great guy"

"He's your boyfriend, huh?"

"Yes, he is. And he's the best guy in the world!"

Ash grinned. He was proud to be with Misty. Apparently their earlier argument was forgotten.

Lily and Daisy looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Something funny?" Misty growled.

"Oh no…of course not", Daisy wiped at her eyes, then looked directly at Misty, "There's no way a Sensational Sister is going out with a loser like that".

Misty was fuming, "Shut your mouth!"

Lily was still sniggering, "You have got to be kidding me. Best guy in the world?"

Ash was looking at the far end of the tent, as if not listening to the two older girls. Pikachu looked at him, and back at the sisters and leapt down off Ash's shoulder, ready to come to his defence.

"He's a kid, Misty", Daisy continued, "Too young for you and no where near good looking enough. Sure, he may be a Pokémon Master. But he's hardly pin up material, is he?"

"My personal life is none of your business!" really nettled now, Misty clenched her fists, "So why don't you cut it out?"

"Pika! Pika pikachu!" Pikachu agreed angrily.

"Well, you'll see sense some day", Lily mused, "And so will he when he realizes he's not good enough for a Sensational Sister".

"Ash would never leave me!"

"Well, he's gone already", Daisy pointed out calmly.

Misty and Pikachu turned, and saw that Ash was gone. There was no sign of him.

"Oh no, Ash…" Misty whispered.

Daisy and Lily laughed, "Well, what a guy he is. Doesn't even have the courage to take a little criticism", Lily smirked.

Pikachu was already dashing away, calling out for Ash. Misty turned on her sisters, shaking with anger. Her sisters were taken aback.

"How dare you insult Ash like that! Who do you think you are? I hope for your sake we don't run into one another again".

She yelled some words that shocked Lily and Daisy, and then raced after Pikachu, calling out Ash's name.

Pikachu and Misty had combed the beach for over twenty minutes, calling for Ash. There was no sign of him.

"Where could he have gone, Pikachu?" Misty asked, out of breath.

"Pi pika pi", Pikachu gasped, breathing heavily.

"I hope he's okay…" Misty murmured, "He shouldn't have let those two morons get to him. I can't believe those two jerks! I wonder why Ash was so bothered by what they said?"


	3. The gangster returns

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! I hope somebody likes this slightly grim and dark chapter.

Far above the island, a Charizard swooped through the air, beating its massive wings. Perched on its back was Ash Ketchum. Tears were in his eyes, and it wasn't due to the high winds encountered at this altitude.

"Put me down on the far side of the island, please Charizard", Ash murmured.

Charizard looked over his shoulder at him, then shrugged and began a rapid descent towards a lonely, quiet beach. It landed a few seconds later on a pier that jutted out across the clear, still water.

Ash climbed off, wiped at his eyes, and said, "Thanks, Char. You better return".

Although he usually pretended to be insensitive, Charizard could tell something was wrong. He growled as softly as he could, sounding like a purr, and looked closely at Ash.

"I'll be fine. Here", Ash recalled Charizard to his Pokéball, and he was alone all of a sudden.

Only the boats roaming towards the distant horizon gave him any company. He sat down at the edge of the pier and held his head in his hands. He felt silly and foolish. Who on earth did he think he was? Misty's sisters were right.

He was a loser.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Ash! Where are you?" Misty and Pikachu were now running through the town streets, having given up any hope of finding him on the beach.

"How could he have gotten away so far so fast?" Misty wondered.

Pikachu frantically flapped his arms and mimed a mean face.

"Charizard? I guess so…that means he could be anywhere by now!"

"Pi pi pi".

"Oh…Ash, what's wrong?" Misty murmured to herself.

They heard footsteps behind them. They turned to see three familiar figures behind them.

"Hey look! It's one of da twerps and Pikachu!" Meowth pointed furiously.

Misty blinked, "Hey!"

Meowth grinned, "Sorry. Force of habit".

Jessie smiled, "What are you doing here, Misty?"

"Me and Ash came here for a vacation".

"Ah, that's nice", James said.

"What about you three?"

"Well, we're here for a vacation too. It's hard work owning a store".

Misty suppressed a smile. It was hard to believe how much these three former villains, members of Team Rocket, had managed to turn their lives around after their official pardon for past crimes. Now they had opened a huge mall in Celadon City, and it was a thriving business.

"Prepare For Double Savings" was one of the most successful stores there was, hosting café's, shops for Pokémon equipment, a Pokémon Centre and other general stores. Jessie, James and Meowth had proved quite the entrepreneurs.

They were good friends of Ash and Misty, and were always glad to see them.

"So, where's Lover Boy?" Jessie asked playfully.

Misty drooped, "I don't know".

"You don't know?" James stared.

"Wow, there's committed", Meowth teased.

"PI pika pika, pikachu!" Ash's friend interjected.

Meowth listened, "It's serious? He's run off because he was upset?"

"Pi!"

"Oh. Jess, James, is there anything we can do?"

"Well, I can never say no to lovers in strife", Jessie reached to her belt and pulled out a Pokéball and released a Pokémon.

"Tung! Licki!" the large, pink creature with its protruding tongue stood there with a slightly dumb expression on its face.

"Lickitung, use your supersonic to find Ash!2

"Liiickiii!"

Misty raised one eyebrow sceptically as Lickitung focused, and there was a slight humming as invisible supersonic waves were emitted.

For a full minute, they just stood there. Nothing seemed to be happening. Meowth tapped his foot impatiently.

Misty sighed, "Well, it was a worth a try. Thanks you guys…"

"Licki! Tung tung tun tung!" Jessie's Pokémon jumped into the air excitedly.

"You found something, Lickitung?" Jessie asked.

"Tung!" Lickitung took on a credible turn of speed and dashed off, and after a brief glance at each other, Misty, Pikachu, Jessie, James and Meowth ran after him.

They headed off down the city streets, ploughing through busy crowds who grumbled in protest. After a long journey involving racing across busy roads and stampeding through more crowds of people, they finally came to the beach on the opposing side of the island.

"Tung! Liiiiickiiiiii!" Lickitung pointed frantically at a pier.

His followers were exhausted and doubled over, panting for breath.

"How…can…that…lard bucket…run like that?" Meowth demanded to know.

"There's Ash!" Misty yelled.

Sitting on the end of the pier, just out of earshot, was Ash. He was alone, and looking away from them.

"Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu was about to dash off to talk to Ash when Misty stuck out her foot to stop him.

"No, Pikachu. I think this might be to do with me. Let me speak to him. Please?"

"Tha kid's right, Pikamigo", Meowth said, "Let her go charm him back. We'll hang by here, buddy".

"Ka. Pika", Pikachu relented and sat back down with the former Team Rocket members on a bench.

Misty walked slowly down the pier, aware the noise her trainers were making on the wood. Ash didn't seem to hear. The waves were loud, crashing against the shore and the pier.

Misty could hear Ash sobbing. His shoulders were heaving and his breaths came in gasps.

"Ash?" Misty said as she got closer.

He stopped in mid-sob and there was a distinctly long pause.

"Hi, Misty", he murmured after a while.

She sat down next to him, and tried to look at his face. He looked the other way.

"Ash, what's wrong? Why did you run off like that?"

"I…I just wanted to be alone".

"Why? Is it because of what my sisters said? You don't need to listen to them. They're stupid jerks…"

"Maybe. But they have a point".

"What's that?"

"I'm not good for you".

Misty stared, "What? You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not. I always knew it would happen to me one day. It would catch up with me. You deserve the best, not a loser wannabe from Pallet Town".

"How can you say that? I've been with you for two years! Don't you think if I was unhappy with you I might have said something?"

"Well…um…"

"Ash, I've been in love with you for six years. You've been mine for two of those. I'm not losing you like this".

He looked at her, his eyes full of hurt and insecurity, "But I…I…"

"But nothing. I love you. I need you, Ash".

She showed him how much as she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. After a moment's hesitation, he returned the kiss, realizing with a start just how much he needed her too.

OoOoOoOoOo

Delia Ketchum was busy cooking in the kitchen for herself and Mr Mime, who was preparing the dinner table. Evening was setting in quickly, and already the sun was plunging below the horizon. The first stars were twinkling in the sky.

Mr Mime suddenly leapt up and yelled in panic, waving his arms around as if greatly alarmed. He chattered nervously and rushed to hide behind Delia, gripping onto her skirt tightly.

"What's wrong Mimey?" Delia asked.

Then she felt it too. A shadowy presence lingering in the house. They weren't alone.

"Oh…who is it? Who's there?" she murmured, feeling her skin crawl and terror lurch over her.

"Gengaaaaarrrrrr!"

She screamed and turned to see a ghoulish, fearsome being standing behind here, grinning with cruel pleasure and eyes glowing red. Mr Mime stepped in front of Delia and tried to block it off with a barrier attack, but not before a coil of black energy had smashed into him and hurled him aside.

"Mimey!" Delia wailed.

Gengar turned its attention to her and loomed closer, leering at her. The kitchen door swung open and a tall man entered. He was wearing a smart amber suit, his hair was dark and his face pitiless and harsh.

"Who are you?" Ash's mother gasped.

"Greetings, Mrs Ketchum. Perhaps you have heard of me. I am Giovanni".

"Giovanni! But…but…you're dead!"

He sneered, "Evidently reports of my death were exaggerated".

"What do you want with me and Mimey?"

"You're to be the bait in my trap. I'll have my revenge on young Ash Ketchum".

A deep rage born of fear for her son consumed Delia, "You'll never get Ash! He's far too clever for that!"

Giovanni merely raised one eyebrow, and Gengar seemed to laugh.

"Well, you've forgotten one thing, you coward!" she screamed desperately, "I'll never co-operate!"

Her anger got the better of her, and she dashed at Giovanni, trying to strike him, anything to stop him and his sick mind games.

As she approached, Giovanni seized her wrist with one huge hand. The crushing strength in his thick arm was unbearable. She flopped about helplessly in his grasp as he increased the pressure. With her free hand, she just about managed to smack him across the face. He didn't even flinch. He kept squeezing harder and harder.

There was a series of sharp cracks, and she shrieked in pain. He released her, and she fell to her knees, sobbing and cradling her damaged hand. He had broken her wrist.

"Mime Mime Mime!" her faithful companion leapt to its feet and rushed to help her, but Gengar merely aimed another Nightshade attack at it and it crumpled up again.

"I'll…die before I betray Ash", Delia managed to declare defiantly.

"That won't be necessary, Mrs Ketchum. Gengar, if you please".

"Gengar! Geng!"

Delia wept as she felt horrific supernatural powers crash through her body in waves, overpowering her crushed spirit and assuming control of her mind.

Giovanni grinned, "I am in control now!"


	4. A litte time alone

Author's note: Um, there's a few references to Ash and Misty spending some passionate time alone together in this. In case any of you were wondering, it does not involve anything to do with sex. If it sounds like it, I apologise. But I really don't mean it to.

Thank you for reviews. Much appreciated!

Four large, powerful and sinister looking Pokémon loomed over Pikachu. Arbok, Weezing, Lickitung and Victreebell stared at the electric mouse and inched closer.

And leapt forward and crowded around him and Togepi, chattering enthusiastically. Pikachu smiled and hugged each of them briefly. They had not all been together for quite some time.

Jessie, James and Meowth looked at them and smiled. There was a time when they would have leapt at this opportunity and seized Pikachu and Togepi, then attempted to escape with them and bring them back to their boss. But of course, things were very different now.

They were in the luxurious hotel they had booked into, a different one from Ash and Misty's. Jessie, being something of a romantic at times, had offered to look after Pikachu and Togepi for a while so Ash and Misty could spend some time alone together after their little relationship crisis. Pikachu, who was also aware of the situation, had agreed. Also, he was enthusiastic to spend time with his old friends again.

Arbok was busy weaving funny patterns in the air with his body to amuse Togepi. Victreebell was trying to stop viewing everyone else as potential food, with a little coaching and advise from Pikachu, Weezing and Lickitung.

Jessie sat on a deckchair and leaned back with a satisfied sigh, "Ah, it's nice to be able to relax".

James handed her a drink and sat down himself, "It sure is. Let's face it; we were never cut out to be criminals. This is much easier".

"I'll drink to dat!" Meowth grinned, and the three of them clinked glasses merrily.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ash and Misty entered their hotel room, laughing. Ash's arm was around Misty's waist, and she was leaning on his shoulder. However, as he was still shorter than she was, it was a clumsy manoeuvre and they practically staggered into the room, giggling.

It was late evening, and they had spent hours in town now, watching a movie, sitting down to see the sun set at the pier, eating at a restaurant and generally enjoying each other's company.

Misty kicked off her shoes, and with a satisfied sigh, lay down on the sofa to rest after their hectic evening. Ash smiled at her and began counting what money he had left after their night out.

"Ash, put that down and come over here", Misty said.

"Huh? Oh okay", he placed his notes and coins aside and walked over to the sofa.

"Lay down, get comfortable", his adoring girlfriend suggested.

"Oh, okay. Um…"

There was a long pause during which Ash stared at Misty, who was spread across most of the couch. She looked stunning. Before they had headed out, she had put on a small amount of lipstick, and her dress was, in Ash's opinion, 'cute'.

"On top of me, you moron", Misty rolled her eyes affectionately.

"Oh, right. Okay…"

Ash blushed furiously as he eased himself on top of her as lightly as possible, placing his cap aside. He felt embarrassed, and to begin with couldn't look Misty in the face for fear of showing it.

He felt her gentle fingers stroke his face tenderly, and he turned to look at her. She smiled at his shyness, then kissed him.

Any doubt that may have lingered in the back of Ash's mind was erased and her kissed her back, wanting nothing more than the girl who wanted nothing more than to be his. They kissed passionately, and wrapped their arms around each other tightly. Everything was perfect.

"Ring-ring-ring, phone call, phone call, ring-ring-ring, phone call, phone call…" an electronic voice wheedled.

Ash and Misty simultaneously groaned in frustration.

"Ignore it…" Misty suggested.

"I wish I could. It might be important", Ash carefully climbed off Misty, although he still he managed to get his elbow into her stomach. He apologized quickly and marched off to the phone and lifted the receiver.

Misty hastily sat upright so as not to give away what their activities moments before had been. The screen cleared and revealed an image of Ash's mother.

"Oh, hi Mom!" Ash grinned.

"Hi, Ash. How are you and Misty?"

"We're having a great time, thanks. Like I said last night".

"Oh yes. I remember that".

There was something with her voice that sounded odd. It seemed to lack any enthusiasm.

"Mom, what happened to your hand?" he gasped, looking at her bandaged wrist.

"It is fine. I hurt it in the garden. But I need you to come home as soon as you can".

"Huh? What for? Our holiday ends in a few days, can't it wait until then?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I've got something important to show you. I need to do it here. Can you be here as soon as possible?

"Um…I guess. Let me talk it over with Misty".

He looked at her. She looked crestfallen, but she shrugged and nodded at him.

"Okay, we'll catch a plane home first thing in the morning".

"Thank you, honey. I'll see you soon".

She hung up and her image disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOo

Delia was suddenly released from the spell, and she dropped to the floor, gasping in shock. Gengar loomed over her, grinning manically.

"How can you do that?" she wailed, "How can you be so cruel?"

Sitting on a chair and helping himself to a glass of brandy, Giovanni shrugged, "It's remarkably easy. You get used to it quickly".

"My son…" she moaned, "My poor son…you used me to lure my own son…"

"That's right".

"You won't get away with it! Ash defeated you before, and he'll do it again".

"You're very tedious, Mrs Ketchum. I hope you're not going to keep this up for as long as I have to remain here. That will be until Ash arrives, of course. Then the party will begin".

She glared at him intensely, "You won't win".

He laughed, "I already have".

OoOoOoOoOo

"Well, what do you think of that?" Ash asked.

Misty looked up, "What do you mean?"

"She seemed a little…weird".

"Ash, that's not the way to talk about your mother!"

"Well, I don't mean that. She seemed a little…distracted or something. She didn't talk with any emotion. And why would she call us back? What's so important that it can't wait a few days, or she can't just tell me over the phone?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out. It's a shame to end our holiday early, but I guess we got to do it. We'll go and get Pikachu and Togepi later so we can leave first thing in the morning".

Ash nodded, "Yeah. Guess so. That still leaves us with a few hours", he grinned and walked back over to the couch, "Now, where were we?"

Misty smiled and they embraced and kissed.

OoOoOoOoOo

Some time later, there was a knock on the door of the former Team Rocket member's hotel room. James got up and answered the door to find Misty and Ash there. Pikachu and Togepi jumped up happily.

"Why, you two are here early", James said, with a slightly gormless expression on his face.

"Yeah, we got to go home early tomorrow morning. My mom called us", Ash explained.

"Oh, that's a shame", Jessie remarked, "And you two were having such a great time on holiday".

"Looks to me like they'se already had a good time", Meowth sniggered.

Misty looked at him, "What do you mean?"

James saw what Meowth was driving at, and he leaned close to Ash and whispered in his ear hurriedly. Ash blushed furiously and wiped the lipstick off his cheek.

Pikachu and Meowth burst out laughing, and the cat sniggered, "Good going, Romeo".


	5. Ambushed

Author's note: Well, here we go. The return of the super villain, Giovanni himself.

Ash and Misty walked up the familiar and dusty road of Pallet Town. It was late afternoon, and they walked hand in hand down the sunlight path. Up ahead was Ash's house, which was also where Misty had called home for the past two years, although in reality she had usually been travelling all over the world with Ash and the pair only came home every few months.

The young, celebrated Pallet Town trainer heaved a sigh of relief borne of familiarity. It was always good to come back home with the people he knew and the sights he recognized.

Suddenly Pikachu, who had been riding on Ash's shoulder, leapt to the floor and tensed. His hackles were raised and his ears drawn back. He frowned and glared at the house ahead.

"Pi pi! Pika! Chu! Pika pika!"

"Huh? What's wrong, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu! Pika!"

Misty stopped in her tracks, "That's odd. What do we do?"

Ash stared, "I guess we go on. We got to see my Mom".

They led the way forward, and hesitatingly Pikachu followed. He could sense something was wrong. Something was out of place…

Ash knocked on the door. There was no answer. He looked at Misty and shrugged. He opened the door and they all walked in.

"Mom? I'm home!" Ash called, his voice echoing in the house.

"Mom? Where are you?"

"Ash…" a weak voiced murmured from the direction of the living room.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu ran into the living room and gasped.

Tied to a chair was Ash's mother, with Mr Mine slumped in a corner, bruised and beaten. Delia's face was tear stained and her eyes sore and red. Her right arm was in a bandage.

"Ash…I'm so sorry…"

"Mom! Who did this to you? What's going on?"

"Hello, young Ash", a voice behind them said.

Ash and Misty turned and gasped. Sitting on a chair with a Persian by his feet was a tall, broad man in an amber suit with dark hair and eyes. Giovanni. The supposed dead leader of the disbanded Team Rocket.

They were too shocked to say anything, they just stared. They were rooted to the spot with a combination of awe, terror and rage. Pikachu and Togepi were silent.

"Surprised to see me?" Giovanni smirked.

"But…but how?" Ash stuttered after a moment.

"I survived and escaped. That's all you need to know".

Delia sobbed again, "Ash, I'm sorry. He forced me to do it. That Gengar…"

"Gengar!" Ash turned on Giovanni, "You used psychic attacks to force my mother to talk to me over the phone, didn't you?"

"Clever boy, Ash".

"And what do you want me here for?"

An icy grin spread across Giovanni's face, "I thought that was obvious. It's payback time, Ash Ketchum", his hand went to his Pokéballs by his belt.

Misty moved first. She kicked out and her foot caught Giovanni a blow to the chest. He gasped, winded, but at the same moment Persian lunged forward, claws exposed. Pikachu zapped it with electricity before it could reach Misty, causing it to crash to the floor.

They had precious few seconds before Giovanni and Persian would recover, but they were not wasted. In an instant, Mr Mime had leapt up and untied Delia. Ash and Mr Mime supported her, and they hobbled slowly out of the house, realizing they had no chance but to escape.

Misty followed, backing out the door into the front garden and keeping an eye on Giovanni. The man charged with Persian at his side. She kicked out at Giovanni again, but this time he grabbed her by the foot and held on, twisting her leg. She screamed in pain. He was trying to break her leg.

Ash turned and saw Misty in the gangster's clutches. Giovanni's face was alight with savage pleasure as he twisted her leg, moments away from snapping it.

Still supporting his mother, Ash grabbed a Pokéball and hurled it towards them, yelling, "Charizard, use your flamethrower!"

The large dragon-like Pokémon appeared and snarled warningly at Giovanni and the Persian. Surprised, Giovanni let go of Misty's leg, and she limped away.

Charizard aimed a fountain of flame at the crime lord and his pet, and they leapt aside. Giovanni wasted no time. He reached for his other Pokéballs and Rhydon, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Gengar and Pinsir emerged and faced Charizard.

The flame type glared and beat its chest warningly, flapping its massive wings in an attempt to intimidate the enemy Pokémon. They advanced on him.

Ash was helping Misty and Mr Mime was helping Delia to lumber up the dusty path as far away as possible from Giovanni and his Pokémon. Ash had no idea where they were going, but they had to get away. As long as his Mom and Misty were okay…

He heard a pain-stricken bellow and glanced back to see Charizard collapse to the floor, overwhelmed by the five enemy Pokémon in seconds. He started trying to crawl away from his relentless foes, but Rhydon gripped him by the foot and yanked him back. Nidoking and Nidoqueen began punching him mercilessly. Blood was flowing from several open wounds.

"Charizard, return!" Ash called, terrified for his friend.

The crushed Pokémon disappeared back into its Pokéball in a flash of red light. Giovanni's ferocious minions glared at Ash, then advanced at a run. Their master and his Persian came behind them, striding confidently forward.

Ash grimaced as he led Misty on. They had no hope. He knew from experience that his Pokémon were no match for Giovanni's, especially now that Charizard was wounded. Even Misty's couldn't help tip the balance. They were doomed.

Giovanni could see the look of resigned defeat in Ash's eyes. When loss was accepted, it was only a matter of time before it was inevitable.

The ground between the fleeing friends and the villain suddenly rumbled. Giovanni's Pokémon started and backed up as the path erupted in an explosion of dirt and rocks. A massive, slate-grey Onix reared up, dwarfing Giovanni's followers. It bellowed in warning, and they were so taken aback that they shrank away from it for a moment.

Ash stared. Why was an Onix helping them, and where did it come from?

Giovanni's Pokémon rallied to attack the Onix, but then there was a flash of light and another Pokémon appeared on the scene. An enormous, powerful Golem looked at its enemies, then withdrew its limbs and head into its body and rolled forward, slamming into them with a loud crash. They collapsed to the floor, stunned.

Giovanni fumed. Where did these two powerful Pokémon come from? And how many more of them were there? He had no choice. His slaves were far from out of the fight, but he wasn't willing to gamble anything. There would be another chance.

He recalled his Pokémon except for Persian, and the two of them turned and ran as fast as they could. The Onix and Golem watched him go, growling.

"Wow…um…thanks you two", Ash mumbled, stunned.

The two rocky Pokémon turned to look at him.

"Who do you belong to?" Misty asked.

They moved closer, "Golem. Go. Lem", Golem rumbled.

"They belong to me", a voice said.

"Huh?" Ash turned to see a figure emerge from a bush by the side of the path.

They stared at him for a long time. He was dressed in a green jacket, his hair was black and rugged and his face dark yet smiling.

"Brock!" Misty gasped.

"Hi, guys", he grinned.

"Oh, are we glad to see you!" Ash exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you two would be back from your holiday tomorrow so I thought I'd come and say hi. I arrived a day early. It's lucky that I did".

"It sure is", Delia Ketchum said weakly.

Brock nodded, "Onix, Golem, return", he recalled his two Pokémon and went to help Delia, "Are you alright? Wasn't that Giovanni?"

"Yeah, it was", Ash said wearily, "I thought he was dead".

"Come on, let's get inside", Brock suggested, "I don't think he'll be back for a while".

They limped inside, and laid Delia on the couch and eased Misty gently into a chair and rested her leg on a cushion.

"What are we going to do?" Misty mumbled.

There was a knock on the door. Ash looked at Brock, who nodded. Ash went to the door and answered it, ready for the worst.

Fortunately, two familiar figures were at the door. Professor Oak and Tracey Sketchit. Ash sighed in relief and let them in.

"We heard a commotion and came as soon as we could", Oak said curtly, as Ash led them into the living room, "Oh my. What happened?" the Professor asked as he looked at Misty and Delia.

Ash explained as best he could, and then Delia told them all what had happened before, when Giovanni had first arrived and manipulated her into betraying Ash.

"This is bad", Tracey observed, "It sounds like this Giovanni's really out to get you. If he is, you won't be safe until he's behind bars".

"Yes, and I'm afraid neither Misty or Delia are safe either. This gangster is likely to try and use your feelings for your friends and family against you", Oak added.

"Oh…what are we going to do?" Ash muttered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"There's only one solution", Oak said, "And it won't be easy".

"What is it?" Misty asked, rubbing her swollen ankle.

"Ash, you're going to have to disappear. I suggest you head out into the wild and keep moving for a while. If you disappear for long enough, Giovanni will give up looking for you. In the meantime, I'll inform the authorities and let them know that Giovanni is back. Hopefully they'll have caught him before long now his cover is broken".

"That makes sense", Ash nodded slowly.

"I'm going with you", Misty said instantly.

"I'll come too", Brock suggested, "It'll be just like old times".

"And I'll go too!" Tracey said decisively, "I'm not having you three wander around Kanto without me to help you!"

"That's great, you guys", Ash smiled, then he remembered something, "Wait…what about Mom?"

"Ah yes, that's a little trickier", Oak said, closing his eyes, deep in thought, "If you stay here Delia, you'll just become a target for Giovanni".

She managed a nod, "I know. But what can I do?"

"I'll tell you what. You should move to one of the bigger cities for a while. The authorities will help re-house you. You and Mr Mime can be safe, and you won't be a danger to Ash either".

Delia looked at him, and slowly smiled, "Yes, I think you're right Professor. Thank you. I'll go to Celadon City. We should be able to lose them there".

Oak continued to think, "I'll make sure everything's okay here and keep an eye on things. All of you should keep in touch with me so I know everything's alright".

"Professor, what would we do without you?" Ash grinned.

"Well, to start with, you wouldn't have Pikachu", Oak winked, "But for now, Delia and Misty need medical attention. And your Charizard badly needs healing. I'll drive you all to Viridian City as soon as you're ready".

OoOoOoOoOo

A few hours later, and Ash was in the Viridian City Pokémon Centre with Brock, Misty and Tracey. They had already been to the hospital, and Misty had quickly been allowed to leave after a simple check up. Delia was still in there having a cast placed on her, and Oak was looking after her.

Luckily, the Pokémon Centre was relatively quiet. One boy approached and asked Ash for an autograph. Embarrassed, Ash had signed the kid's Pokéball for him.

Nurse Joy entered the waiting room and looked at Ash, "Oh, you're that famous Ash from Pallet Town! Pleased to meet you!"

Ash smiled and shook her hand, "Please, Miss. My Charizard is badly hurt and needs to be looked at".

"Well, let's have a look at it".

Ash unleashed Charizard from its Pokéball. The magnificent, towering creature appeared before Ash, looked at him…and then collapsed to the floor, groaning in pain.

"Argh! Charizard!" Ash knelt down and looked at the wounds on his friend.

"Pika pi! Pika!"

"Oh my! Charizard has certainly seen better days. What on earth happened? Surely you know better than to force your Pokémon to fight until they're this badly hurt!" Nurse Joy scolded Ash.

"It's not like that. We were attacked and he was our only hope. Five Pokémon got him at once".

"Oh…I see. Well, he needs severe medical attention immediately".

Ash recalled the bruised and battered Charizard and handed the Pokéball to Nurse Joy. She led the way into the ward, and Ash and his friends followed. Along the way Ash looked at the Pokémon who were resting in the ward. Pidgeys, Rattatas, Spearows, Caterpies, Weedles…all beginner Pokémon. Charizard would be an interesting addition to the Pokémon Centre.

Nurse Joy exited the ward, followed by her assistant Chansey. They walked down a corridor into a private ward, where there was a large bed for bigger Pokémon. Joy released Charizard from his Pokéball, and it emerged onto the bed, curled up and shivering.

Blood was still oozing from a few vicious cuts. His eyes were closed and the flame on his tail small and flickering. He managed to grumble once in pain and ruffle his wings.

"Charizard, please be okay…" Ash whispered.


	6. Charizard in pain

Author's note: Sadly, another largely expositional chapter. Don't worry, action will resume soon.

Delia and Professor Oak entered the waiting room of the Pokémon centre. Ash was there, head down and cap pulled over his eyes. Misty held his hand and gazed at him with concern. Brock and Tracey were pacing up and down the room. Pikachu was trying to keep Togepi from getting bored.

As the two adults entered, Ash looked up, "Mom! Are you okay?"

"Yes, dear. I'll be fine. The doctors have placed a cast on my arm and it should heal soon. What about Charizard?"

Ash looked away.

After a silence, Tracey answered, "It's not looking good. Charizard took a real pounding from those Pokémon. We may have to stay here for a while".

Oak shook his head, "I'm afraid that's not really possible. Giovanni while most likely have resumed the hunt by now. We don't know if he's operating alone or if he has reorganized Team Rocket, but if he has, you can bet that he knows where we are already and is probably after you right now, Ash".

"What are we going to do?" Misty fretted.

"There's only one thing you can do. You'll have to leave immediately. Charizard can remain here and heal while you set off. You'll have to come back and pick it up when you get the chance", Oak continued.

"I can't leave Charizard behind!" Ash protested, "He's my friend, he risked his life to save us…"

"Yes, but to stay behind and wait for him to recover would risk your lives again, Ash. I don't like to say it, but Giovanni will come and kill you if you stay here too long".

OoOoOoOoOo

Charizard lay curled up in the ward, breathing shallowly. The door opened and Ash entered with Pikachu. The dragon opened one eye and managed a weak smile.

"Hi, buddy, how are you doing?" Ash asked.

Charizard rumbled his reply, something Ash could not translate but Pikachu understood, "Been better".

Pikachu jumped onto Charizard's bed and sat next to him, cuddling up to it for comfort. Charizard's smile almost broadened, then he remembered his assumed persona of a tough warrior and declined to acknowledge the offered affection.

"Listen, Charizard, I want to thank you for saving our lives back there", Ash said quietly.

Charizard grunted in reply, "Don't mention it".

Ash couldn't speak Pokémon, but he could often roughly understand what his Pokémon meant by their body language and the sounds they made. He stroked Charizard's scaly hide.

"I know me and you are good friends now, Char. We've been through a lot together, and I know we'll get through this. You'll be okay soon, and then we can keep battling side by side as a team".

This time, Charizard did smile. He looked at Ash.

"But…but that man and his Pokémon. Professor Oak thinks they're out to kill me. And we can't stay in one place for too long, otherwise they'll figure out where we are".

Charizard's smile vanished. His eyes were grim.

"So…so if we stay here to wait for you to recover, we'll be in trouble. So you'd better stay here and heal. Don't worry, Nurse Joy will take good care of you".

"Pika pika", Pikachu added, offering words of encouragement to the huge flame Pokémon.

"I guess…we'll see you soon, Charizard", Ash murmured, turning to go, Pikachu following.

Charizard whimpered.

It was such an astonishing sound to hear from the fearsome battler that it stopped Ash and Pikachu in their steps. They turned to look at it. What Ash saw amazed him. For a second, it seemed that the proud, powerful and slightly aloof Charizard was gone. In its place was the small, pitiful Charmander that Ash had first known years ago, huddled under a leaf to stay dry in the rain. There was the same look of hurt in its eyes, the same dreadful fear of abandonment.

The fire type whined softly again, saying, "Please don't leave me. Ash. Please don't leave me. Please…"

Ash didn't understand the words, but he understood the fear in Charizard's eyes. The fear he had shown when he had been abandoned by Damien, his former trainer, when he was just a Charmander.

"Charizard, I'm sorry! You're right, I can't leave you here", Ash rushed backed to his friend and embraced him as best as he could, "You'll come with us. Everything will be just fine…"

OoOoOoOoOo

Giovanni paced angrily in his office. His Persian was curled up by his desk. In the room were about ten top Team Rocket agents, who regarded Giovanni nervously. The boss was frustrated and angry.

Two of the agents, Butch and Cassidy, exchanged anxious looks. They had rarely seen their overlord so angry. It had taken him two years to resurrect Team Rocket from near-destruction when he was believed dead. The criminal organization had no longer been the high-profile, police mocking empire it was.

Instead, it had gone underground. Literally. The base they currently were in was the Viridian City Headquarters. It was one of the larger bases, and like most of them, was constructed underground. The only entrance to it was through a basement in one of the houses.

Giovanni snarled noiselessly. Team Rocket had been completely devastated when he was pronounced dead. The operatives had scattered in confusion. Some had resolved to go straight from now on. Others had moved away to form their own gangster groups. Some had fought to take over what was left of Team Rocket. Others had simply mulled about in confusion.

When the crime lord had returned and made his presence known to the wrong side of the law, it had resolved things, but it had taken a while. The smart ones, like the top ten before him, had immediately returned to their duties in Team Rocket. Others had required a little more coaxing.

The other gangster groups required crushing. Minor, disorganized and squabbling with each other, these teams were demolished in time, and those that did not flee turned back to Team Rocket. All in all, it had taken two years for Giovanni to reassemble his gangster group to its former strength. They had maintained stealth and made sure their presence was unknown as they did their duty.

At last, Giovanni had decided they were ready to strike. A good way to announce their return would be the murder of Ash Ketchum, the boy who had almost destroyed them. It would have been an excellent way to say, 'We're back', and to get revenge. Sadly, he had escaped.

The Rocket agents stared at Giovanni like he was a furious Gyarados and they were tasty little Goldeen. Without warning, he smashed his fist on the desk and they jumped.

"Find them!" he roared, "Find Ash Ketchum and kill him and his friends! I want them all dead. I don't care what it takes".

"Yes sir", one grunt saluted, "We'll get right on it".

"Yes sir, he won't escape", another added.

"Not a chance", Butch intoned.

Giovanni rubbed his fingers over his eyes, "Remind me why you are the elite, please? You don't know where to start looking".

The Rocket members exchanged panic-stricken looks. They had no clue where Ketchum was. He had been clever enough to leave Pallet Town. But after that…Kanto was big. Who knew what means Ash had to get away?

"Well…we could…um…split up and can entire…continent", one suggested.

Giovanni glared at him with contempt, and then looked away as if his proposal was not worth the dignity of an answer.

"Hmm…didn't you injure their Charizard, boss?" Cassidy asked tentatively.

"Yes, my Pokémon all but killed it", her master replied.

"Well…maybe we could check the Pokémon Centre Records. Those kids must have checked in that Charizard. If we can find out where and when, we'll be able to track them down".

Giovanni smiled icily, "At last, someone with an IQ in triple figures. Do that. It may work".

Cassidy grinned smugly, "Of course, boss".

The gangster sat down on his chair and leaned back, "Cassidy, Butch, you two take some Rocket grunts and get on the job. As for the rest of you, get back to work. We can't let this personal quest for vengeance consume Team Rocket. It is important we continue as planned. From now on, there is to be no more sleuthing and creeping. Put the word out where you go – Team Rocket is back".

OoOoOoOoOo

In a secluded corner of the Pokémon Centre waiting room, Professor Oak looked long and hard at Ash, "I still don't know if this is a good idea".

"I agree", Brock said, "I still think it might be best if Charizard stayed here and healed".

"Sorry, you guys, but I just can't leave him behind", Ash tried to explain, "He's really frightened at the idea", as if to reassure his friend, Ash tapped the Pokéball that contained him.

"Charizard? Frightened? That's hard to imagine", Tracey murmured.

"Well, it's true", Ash insisted.

"Pikachu, pika!" Pikachu added, to little effect.

"Well, I say we do it", Misty slipped her arm around Ash's, "And the sooner the better. We can't stay here debating it forever".

Ash smiled at his girlfriend, "Thanks, Mist. Well, Nurse Joy has gone to get the equipment she says we'll need to look after Charizard. We can be on our way in a minute".

"Okay, Ash", Oak looked at Delia, "I'll drive you to Celadon City now. We best not give everyone a lift, because they may be looking for you on the roads. You'd better head into the wild".

"Oh no…" Misty groaned, "More wandering around forests for hours, completely lost".

"We don't exactly have a lot of options right now, Misty", the professor said sternly, "You'll all have to try and throw Giovanni off the trail as best as you can, and if that means wandering around irregularly until the authorities catch him, so be it".

"I guess you're right", Misty conceded, "I just got a bad feeling about this…"


	7. A Trainer captured by Pokémon

Author's note: Sorry for lack of updates to anyone who's been reading this. I'd like to thank Naruto for the reviews of both this story and the last one.

In Viridian City Pokémon Center, the shadowy figures of Cassidy and Butch entered stealthily and stalked to the waiting room, dressed in concealing disguises. The room was empty and they sneaked in.

"Okay, let's do this", Butch rasped.

Cassidy looked about, "Right, now all we have to do is sneak past Nurse Joy and check out the Pokémon Center Records, then we can find out if that kid Ash Ketchum really did check in his Charizard here. And from there, it'll be easy to find him and take him to the boss".

However, they had not been as stealthy as they had thought. A figure who had been listening just beyond the door entered.

"Well well. You're looking for Ash? I think I can help you".

OoOoOoOoOo

Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Pikachu and Togepi were alone, heading through the natural maze that was Viridian Forest. Ash and Misty had many memories of this place, back in the early days of their journeys.

But this time there was no arguing or bickering. Ash was deep in his own thoughts, worried about his mother, his Charizard, and him and his friends. They were all under threat.

Tracey, never one to stay down for too long, was busy making sketches of the scenery as they wandered on. Brock and Pikachu looked at Ash in concern, and then exchanged worried glances. Misty was nervous, aware that Viridian was well known for its numerous bug type Pokémon. However, she was also afraid for Ash. The two sources of fear were overwhelming, and she linked arms with Ash to provide comfort for both of them.

So overall, only the easily distracted Tracey and the ever-oblivious Togepi were in high spirits.

Ash was still teary-eyed after his farewell to his mother. The threat of Giovanni's revenge loomed over her too. If he ever found her…Ash couldn't bear to think of what he might do to her.

His backpack was full of medical equipment for Charizard. Bandages, tablets and a whole bunch of shots that he didn't really understand the purpose of, but he was just going to follow the instructions Nurse Joy had given him to make sure his friend recovered well.

They wandered on for most of the day, and as time wore on they began to relax a little. Misty hadn't spotted any bugs, and Ash realized he couldn't despair forever. He had to keep his hopes up. Maybe Professor Oak was right. The authorities would be able to catch Giovanni and they'd be safe.

Somehow, he knew that wouldn't happen. But he had to keep hoping.

"This feels like the old days, when we were travelling together", Brock said.

"It sure does", Misty nodded, "With a few differences", she rested her head on Ash's shoulder and smiled at him.

"I wonder where all the bug Pokémon are?" Tracey wondered, "I thought Viridian Forest was full of bug types".

"Let's just be thankful they're not here", Misty mumbled.

As if in answer, she felt something brush against her shoulder. She looked at Ash. It wasn't him, he had his hands down by his sides. She paled visibly and slowly turned around to glance behind her while the others walked on ahead.

A high-pitched scream caused the other party members to jump and turn to look at Misty. They stared.

"Misty, it's just a Venonat", Tracey pointed out, rolling his eyes at the sight of the girl cowering from the small creature standing on the branch above her.

"No it's not!" her voice was high-pitched and strained, "Look!"

"Huh?"

The bushes rustled and at least two dozen winged beasts emerged. Large, with poisonous scales and staring eyes. Venomoths. Lots of them. Angry, territorial Venomoths.

"Uh-oh…" Ash summed up the situation well.

The little Venonat, evidently a youngster, jumped down from the branch and landed in front of Misty. She shrieked.

"I know! Charizard can handle them, bugs are weak against fire attacks!" Ash reached for his Pokéballs.

"Charizard's too weak, Ash!" Brock reminded, amazed at his friend's density.

"Oh yeah…"

One of the Venomoths hovered over towards Misty's face and glared at her, as if evaluating her and the threat she presented.

"Ash…help…" Misty whispered, rooted to the spot with terror.

"Venomoth Venomoth Venomoth!" the bug thrust its grotesque features right into the girl's face. She gasped and took a step back, and tripped over something and fell on her back.

"Misty!" Ash yelled.

The Venomoths buzzed angrily. She had tripped over the wandering Venonat and almost landed on it.

Ash ran forward to grab Misty and pull her up and out of the way, when suddenly the air was full of a brown, foul smelling powder aimed at Ash and his friends. They froze in their tracks, muscles suddenly seizing up and paralysing them.

"That's Venomoth's stun spore attack!" Tracey managed to say through clenched teeth.

Only Misty hadn't been in the wake of the attack. The moths reserved special attention for her. As one, they turned to face her.

"Misty, run! Go back to Viridian City and get help!" Ash yelled.

She looked at her friends, and the advancing bugs, and nodded once and turned and ran as fast as she could back down the trail they had come from, clutching Togepi tight. Beating their powdery wings, the Venomoths took off after her.

"I hope she'll be okay", Brock mumbled through immobilized lips.

OoOoOoOoOo

Misty ran.

She was used to running. She had done a lot of running for her life whilst travelling with Ash, so she was no stranger to it. However, it was not a pleasant experience, and her overwhelming fear of bug type Pokémon was not helping.

Also, the one she loved was paralysed and defenceless. He needed her help. So she kept running.

The buzzing and chattering of the Venomoths behind her was getting louder and louder, and she somehow managed to summon an unknown last reserve of strength from her aching legs to put on a credible burst of speed.

However, fatigue was beginning to overwhelm her, and after a while her speed slackened and she staggered a little. Sweat poured down her brow and got into her eyes.

But the bugs were catching up.

Suddenly, her foot caught a rock and she fell, crashing to the floor painfully. Togepi giggled as it fell from her grasp and bounced harmlessly. The shadow of the Venomoths loomed over them instantly. Misty twisted to look up at them, recoiling in fear.

Suddenly, a jet of red flame roared overhead and scorched the Venomoths, wreathing them in fire and burning them. Misty looked in astonishment, then looked at the source of the flamethrower attack.

Standing before her was a flaming, powerful Magmar that dripped embers and leered at the bugs, then spouted another stream of flame at the Venomoths. The bugs panicked and turned tail, not desiring another punishing attack. They beat their wings and vanished into the trees.

Misty climbed to her feet, stunned, and regarded the Magmar, "Um…thanks".

The living flame turned to regard her, and its beak-like lips curled back in a snarl. The girl backed away warily, wondering vaguely if she had been safer with the Venomoths.

Another Pokémon emerged from the bushes. A short, rotund creature with a trunk for a nose and a smug grin. A Drowzee.

Misty would have wondered what two rare Pokémon were doing in Viridian City, if she were not so worried. She picked up Togepi and prepared to flee back the way she had come.

"Well, well, this was even easier than checking the Pokémon Centre records. Our source was correct after all", a scratchy, deep voice growled.

Two familiar figures walked up behind the two Pokémon. Butch, the one who had spoken, and Cassidy, the elegant, beautiful but cruel member of Team Rocket. The two eyed Misty like a Nidoking might observe a Rattata.

"You two!" Misty yelled, defiance in her voice.

"Prepare for trouble!" Cassidy declared.

"And make it…" Butch began.

"I don't have time for this!" Misty turned to run.

"Drowzee, disable", Cassidy ordered.

The psychic Pokémon clapped its hands together, there was a flash of light, and Misty and Togepi were suddenly rooted to the spot like Ash and the others had been. Every inch of her body tried to move and struggle free, but Misty was stuck fast.

"Hah! Let's get her back to the Boss!" Cassidy grinned.

"Shouldn't we look for the other kids? The Viridian City Pokémon Centre records said that the kid's Charizard checked in there, so that little rat will be nearby", Butch pointed out.

"We're not risking losing our prize by pitting Magmar and Drowzee against all of their Pokémon", his partner snapped, "Let's get out of here".

OoOoOoOoOo

Ash could feel the effects of the stun spore wearing off after half an hour of motionless. Feeling began to return to his arms and legs, slowly at first, but I crept over him steadily and at last he was able to shake himself all over and move, stiffly at first. Brock, Tracey and Pikachu followed shortly after.

"Come on, guys!" Ash shook himself again, "We gotta go after Misty!"

He headed off down the path at a dead sprint. Brock, Tracey and Pikachu followed at top speed, struggling to keep him in their sights, such was his speed when he was worried for Misty.

As they moved down the track, Tracey sniffed the air once, "Well, the Venomoth came this way. It's safe to assume they were chasing Misty".

Ash ran. She must have made it away from the Venomoths and gotten back to Viridian City…she just had to!

They dashed on, when suddenly Brock screeched to a halt, "Hey, what's this?"

The others stopped and turned to look at the large tree trunk he was indicating. Nailed to it was a note, which Ash ripped off and peered at. He read slowly in a stuttering voice.

"To Ash Ketchum, we have your friend Misty. Surrender yourself at once if you wish to see her again. We will be waiting for you outside the Viridian City Gym. Signed, Team Rocket".

There was a long silence, and the three young men and Pikachu stared at the note blankly. Eventually, Tracey, Brock and Pikachu looked at Ash, and the expression frozen on his face.

Ash felt sick with dizzy horror. He just stood there for a moment, his whole world turning upside down. Then without a word he wheeled about and sprinted back in the direction of Viridian City.

"Ash! Wait!" Tracey yelled, and they rushed after him.

Ash didn't wait. He ran on, his concern for Misty urging him on. However, he was preoccupied with just running back to Viridian City as fast as he could that he didn't notice a tree root that thrust out across the path, and his foot caught it. He went tumbling and crashed to the floor, wincing in pain.

Tracey, Brock and Pikachu were on him, and they helped him to his feet, but Brock also grabbed Ash by the arms and held him still while the boy tried to break free.

"Let me go! I have to save Misty!" Ash yelled, thrashing madly.

Brock, however, was strong and he managed to restrain Ash, "No, you can't. It's a trap, it's you they're after!"

"I don't care! I have to help her!"

"Ash, listen!" Tracey tried to reason, "If you go to her now, they'll just get you! Even if they did let Misty go, how would she cope with you gone for good?"

That did it. Ash stopped dead in his twisting and stared, thinking. Slowly, Brock released him and stepped back. Pikachu placed a reassuring paw on Ash's leg to comfort him.

"You guys are right", Ash said slowly, as if with great effort, "Yeah. You're right. We can't do that. We'll need to think more carefully".


	8. Plunging into danger

Author's note: Well, here we go. The story should be done soon. This is a bit of an expositional chapter, and it might be a bit confusing, but please bear with me.

Butch and Cassidy waited outside the Viridian City Pokémon Centre. And waited. And waited. Cassidy's foot began to tap impatiently. They'd been waiting for two hours, and there was still no sign of that twerp with the Pikachu.

After storing that girl Misty safely aboard their nearby hidden air balloon, they had maintained a vigil outside the Centre ceaselessly. However, now they were getting bored and cranky.

Finally, Butch cracked. He reached into his pocket and produced a mobile phone and dialled a number into it. He waited for a while as the phone rang, then heard the receiver lift and a cold voice growl, "Yes?"

"Boss, it's me, Butch".

"Report, Butch".

The Rocket member smiled to himself. Giovanni was among the few people who could remember his name.

"Well, boss, we managed to capture the kid's little girlfriend Misty, after we were tipped off by our source. Has the source contacted you yet?"

"Yes, indeed. He's on his way here now, at my personal request".

"Ah, good. Um…pardon me boss, but where is "here"? I mean, where are you situated now?"

"At the base in Cinnabar Island. Now, on with the report! Have you got Ash Ketchum yet?"

"Er…no sir. We left a note instructing him to meet us at the Viridian Pokémon Centre if he wanted to see the girl again, but he hasn't shown up".

"Hmm. I see".

There was a long silence. Butch looked over at Cassidy and shrugged.

Finally, Giovanni spoke again, "Well, return to Cinnabar immediately with the girl. We'll come up with another plan. Well done, you two. Giovanni out".

Butch looked up at Cassidy, "We got to head back to the Cinnabar Island base. Let's move".

They turned and walked off, heading for the mountains, in which was a hidden path that led directly to the Pokémon League. They were unaware they were being watched. From the shadows of the Pokémon Centre, around the corner from where the two criminals had stood, Tracey Sketchit watched them go.

Team Rocket weren't the only ones who could be sneaky if they needed to.

He turned to face Ash and Brock, "Okay, guys. That guy Bilf was talking to his boss on the phone…"

"Um…isn't his name Butcher or something?" Brock wondered.

"Actually, I think it might be Bob", Tracey considered,

"What did they say about Misty?" Ash yelled, suddenly jarring them back to reality.

"Oh yeah", Tracey continued, "They're heading to Cinnabar Island, to a secret base. They're taking Misty with them, I think".

"Cinnabar Island!" Ash despaired, "How are we going to get all the way to there?"

"Calm down, Ash", Brock spread his hands in an attempt to placate his love-stricken friend, "Well, Viridian City hires out Fearows to use as taxis, not far from here. It'll be expensive to travel such a far distance, but we got no choice. They know the way home and fly home when we're done with them".

"Alright, let's get going", Ash set off, dashing down the streets of Viridian City with a surprised Brock, Tracey and Pikachu running after him.

OoOoOoOoOo

Misty was helpless. Tied and gagged, she was desperate and scared. Stuffed in the basket of Butch and Cassidy's hot air balloon that had landed somewhere obscure, all she could do was wait, with a feeling of terror and worry for Ash and her friends creeping over her. Togepi was nearby, shut away in a small cage. Unaware of their situation, it had promptly fallen asleep.

After hours of waiting, when the tears had finally dried on her face, she heard footsteps. The foliage covering the balloon was pulled aside, and the smug face of Cassidy glowered down at her.

"Well, hello hun. Miss us?"

Misty glared at her, eyes wild with fury.

"Oh good. Me and Butch are going somewhere special, and you're coming with us".

The woman leapt aboard the basket, and Butch followed a second after. They ignited the balloon's fuel, and it slowly rose into the air, levitating like a dreaded Ghost Pokémon.

"Well, you're little friend didn't show up. I guess you're not worth anything to him", Butch sneered.

"That's right. How heroic", Cassidy's face was the very essence of smug sarcasm.

The look Misty threw at her was icy and cold, and it chilled Cassidy somewhat. But she regained herself and turned away, returning to steering their vessel in the direction of the distant Cinnabar Island.

OoOoOoOoOo

A full day and night passed before the Team Rocket balloon began to descend upon the remote, large island that was Cinnabar. And not far behind them, riding upon three majestic Fearow, were Ash, Brock and Tracey.

They had crossed many horizons, but had always stayed just out of sight of the balloon, relying on Tracey's binoculars to keep track of it. And all the time, Ash had been thinking about Misty, his blood surging through his body at alarming velocity and fury as he thought what the Team Rocket members might be doing and saying to her.

A large building, with a flat roof, seemed to be the destination of Team Rocket. Tracey reached for his binoculars and watched. As the balloon descended, the roof slid open to allow it to enter.

"That must be Team Rocket's new base!" Tracey said, "We'll land in the town, and investigate on foot".

"Right, we better take it slow, the last thing we want is to rush in there like morons and get ourselves caught", Brock muttered, "Right Ash?"

There was no answer.

"Ash? Ash?"

He turned to look, "Where's Ash gone?"

Tracey was again using his binoculars, "Oh no!"

The balloon was still sinking into the building, and next to it, looking like a tiny toy in comparison, was a Fearow with a passenger on its back. It was rocketing in a full nose-dive into the open building. At the last moment, Ash leapt off the bird, and it veered away, making for the skies. Apparently Ash had told it to head back for home.

Ash fell, clutching Pikachu in his jacket, and as he dropped he just had the presence of mind to reach out and grab a metal strut on the inside of the building that was part of a supporting piece of scaffolding. The force of his fall caused him to swing violently, and it was some time before he could steady himself.

Pikachu looked at him and shook his head, amazed but proud at his recklessness. Below them, the balloon landed in a vast hall, and above them the roof whirred and clicked shut.

Fortunately, the two remained unnoticed. Cassidy and Butch stepped out of the basket, then Butch reached in and grabbed Misty roughly by the arm and dragged her out. Cassidy picked up a cage containing Togepi and carried it off. Ash and Pikachu tensed at the sight of their friends being roughly escorted to a large door, which evidently led to an even bigger room.

"Misty…" Ash whispered.

"Pipipi…" Pikachu murmured.

Ash looked along the scaffolding they were balancing on. It led directly to the next room, as the wall didn't reach up to the roof, as it needed to retract effectively. Ash began steadily crawling along the struts, and Pikachu followed, deeper into the heart of the Team Rocket Headquarters.

OoOoOoOoOo

Brock and Tracey stared dumbfounded at the closed roof, as if expecting Ash and Pikachu to remerge at any second. They didn't. The Fearow hovered patiently. Finally, Brock spoke.

"If Ash ever gets out of there, I'm going to kill him myself".

Tracey nodded, "Oh yeah. But first, we better go help him".

"Right. Let's land, and try to get inside the building".

Upon receiving orders, the Fearow began to spiral down to land on Cinnabar, at a more sensible and respectable distance from Team Rocket's Headquarters.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ash looked down. He and Pikachu were above a massive, circular room, where everything was bare, stripped to the raw metal, all industrial and harsh. Swarming less than twenty feet below him were dozens of Team Rocket members.

Wearing their traditional black uniforms and caps, they were gathering around in a massive, wide circle, organized and disciplined. Misty, Butch and Cassidy were at the inner rim of the circle. The Rocket members seemed tense, as if waiting for someone.

Ash had a good idea who they were waiting for.

Butch ungagged and untied Misty. She glared at him fiercely, still unbowed and proud, and Ash's heart swelled with admiration and pride.

A gap opened in the circle, and four figures walked into the centre of it. Flanking the middle figures, as if bodyguards were a familiar looking Rhydon and Nidoking. One of the middle figures was relatively small, a sleek, graceful Persian,

The other was the man Ash recoiled from in a mixture of disgust and terror from at the sight of him. The man who had relentlessly ordered his agents to hunt Ash and his friends down for years. The man who had shown no remorse in invading his house and crippling his mother. The man who now glowered triumphantly over the girl he loved more than anything in the world.

Giovanni, dressed smartly in his orange-red suit, smiled, and Ash could see his face all too clearly and hear him all too well.

"Well, well, Miss Waterflower. Welcome to our humble home".

Misty didn't answer.

"You do us a great honour. Rarely does someone do us such a great favour. You know, of course, why we have you here?"

Still no response.

"But of course you do. To tempt your moronic friend here, and then our business with him will be complete".

Misty clenched her fists and roared to life all of a sudden, "How can you do this to people? People are not to be played with and manipulated! Don't you care, don't you know what it's like to love, don't you know what it's like to be scared, don't you know what…"

She cut herself off as she saw the expression on Giovanni's face. He seemed thoroughly amused, as did his smug Persian.

"Young lady, I assure you I understand the concept of love and fear. I know how to use them, to wield them like weapons. They are very effective. But let me assure you, I have…no personal awareness of them".

He half-turned away, as if finished with her, "Well, your friend should be here soon. Well, at least I hope so. Sadly, he's so dense we may be in for a very long wait. Perhaps a week or more. So you'll be kept in a first-class cell until then. Cassidy, Butch, take her away".

Giovanni turned to talk to a Rocket member, stooping slightly as he was much taller than his minion. Nidoking, Rhydon and Persian turned with him. They were now facing away from Ash. The circle of Rocket members began to fragment, as they formed their own groups. Cassidy and Butch closed in on Misty to take her away.

Ash suddenly found himself remembering one of his more pleasant memories. He and Misty, maybe a month after they had confessed their love to each other and defeated Giovanni for the first time, had gone alone to a peaceful, quiet field outside of Pallet Town alone. They had joked and teased and run around like young people in love do. When they were finally tired, they had sat down under the shade of a tree, and Ash had cuddled up to Misty as she sang quietly.

"Together forever, no matter how long,

From now until the end of time,

We'll be together, and you can be sure,

That forever and a day, that's how long we'll stay,

Together and forever more".

It was one of the sweetest things Ash had ever heard, and he found himself astonished that the girl who was usually so hot-tempered and impatient could be so tender to him. Him of all people, the dopey, bizarre trainer from Pallet Town who had overslept on the first day of his Pokémon journey. He had to help her.

Ash was often called reckless, dangerously random and even outright crazy with regards to his sudden decision-making. There were many times when Tracey, Brock or particularly Misty had yelled at him as he rushed off into another crazily dangerous situation, and he hadn't heeded their words, instead plunging headfirst into startling adversity.

Some would call him brave, others would say he had a death wish. Some simply dismissed him as dense. Personally, he preferred to think of it as "impulsive".

He could at least wait until the Rocket members split up, and he could then sneak off and try to free Misty secretly, although it would still be mind-crushingly dangerous. But no, not Ash Ketchum. As he looked at his beloved in danger and being moved away from him, his impulses and instincts took over, and before he really knew what he was doing, he took his like-minded buddy Pikachu hand in hand, and leapt down.

Twenty feet, into a circle of villains and robbers, all who would have gladly killed him at a moment's notice. In striking distance of Rhydon and Nidoking, who were a brigade's worth of firepower in their own right. And of course Giovanni, the most powerful trainer Ash had ever encountered, the sinister genius behind the largest criminal organization, who just happened to be his mortal enemy as well.

But because he was Ash, he leapt down to face them.


	9. Confrontation

Author's note: The opening scene of this chapter is in homage (a euphemism for 'ripped off') to one of my favourite scenes from a film. If anyone can guess what it is, award yourself with 100,000 points and a big bowl of raspberry jelly.

Misty thought she was going mad as Ash and Pikachu landed in front of her eyes in an ungainly sprawl. The two of them groaned a little, then began climbing to their feet. The Team Rocket members seemed just as bewildered, and they stared, eyes wide and mouths open but they were silent. Only Giovanni, Nidoking, Rhydon and Persian were facing away from him and unaware of his presence.

Ash turned and smiled almost sheepishly at Misty, and she realized then that she hadn't gone mad and he was really there, as large as life. He'd come to save her.

The young trainer turned away from her with a last reassuring glance, then spoke to Giovanni's back.

"Eheh…hi".

In an instant, the circle of terror sprang to life. Rhydon and Nidoking switched about and faced him, teeth bared, claws extended, heads lowered with their horns pointing to his middle. They growled threateningly.

Persian hissed and spat at him, hair standing on end. The Rocket members finally seemed to realize where they were and what they were doing, and tightened the circle again, enclosing him and Pikachu in.

Giovanni turned slowly to look at him. While everyone else in the room was astonished to see him there, the crime lord did not even flinch. Not even a muscle twitched on his face twitched in surprise as he stared hard at Ash.

"Ash Ketchum", he said in a tone of voice people use when they meet someone on the street they privately dislike but maintain politeness for the sake of good manners, "You are a bold one".

Rhydon and Nidoking seemed desperate to attack, twitching and itching to tear the boy to pieces. Giovanni laughed slightly, low and menacing

He took a step back to allow Nidoking and Rhydon to advance on the boy, "Kill him".

As if grateful for something to attack, the two massive Pokémon stomped towards him, snarling eagerly and brandishing their horns threateningly.

Ash looked at them. Both ground types. Pikachu would be disadvantaged against them. On the other hand, he always had…

When the two murderous beasts were a few feet away from him, his hands flew to his belt and he produced two Pokéballs. He threw them onto the floor and they burst open with a flash.

"Bulbasaur, solarbeam! Squirtle, hydro pump!"

His two friends emerged, and in an instant there was a flare of luminous green light, and powerful jets of water slamming into Giovanni's guards. The two brutes flew through the air, stunned, and crashed into the ranks of Rocket members, sending them scattering like skittles.

The Rocket members murmured in surprise. They backed off a little, warier now of this boy. Seizing her advantage, Misty wrenched free of Cassidy's grip and leapt free to stand just behind Ash.

One of Giovanni's eyebrows was lifted in a look of slight surprise. This boy was getting stronger and stronger. Certainly, he was stronger now than he had been two years ago. He looked at the knocked out Rhydon and Nidoking once, shaking his head.

"Very impressive, Ketchum".

Ash stood to face him defiantly, "Let Misty go! She's not the one you want, it's me! Let her go!"

"Ash, no!" Misty said, horrified.

"I've no intention of letting either of you go, I'm afraid. Ash Ketchum, you've just managed to get yourself captured. Congratulations".

Misty's head was swirling. The events of the last few seconds were staggering. She was confused and scared. She just let herself go, and do what she did best.

So she turned to Ash and yelled at him.

"Nice work, Ash! Look what you've managed to do!"

"Hey, I was just trying to help you!"

"Oh right. Sure. What do you do for an encore, throw me into a river full of wild Gyarados?"

Ash and Misty both knew neither meant it. It was a comfort thing, something they did in unfamiliar and bad situations. To let the other know the other was there for them, just like old times.

"Well, I wasn't the one who managed to get captured in the first place!"

"Yeah, I got captured because I was trying to help your sorry butt back in the forest! You'd be mince meat without me, Ash Ketchum!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Um…oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Giovanni and the other Rocket members stared in disbelief. For the first time, Giovanni looked positively bewildered. He slowly shook his head, as if trying to contemplate the two youngsters and what made them tick.

"Do you two never get tired of this pointless banter?"

"No. Never", was Ash's defiant response.

The gangster shifted in an irritated matter, "Well, I do. Remove them, put them in a cell while we figure out what to do with them".

Ash considered ordering Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Pikachu to unleash attacks on the Rocket members so they could escape, but he knew it would be futile. The Rocket members would have hundreds of Pokémon between them, and they would be overwhelmed. So he simply recalled Bulbasaur and Squirtle, and allowed himself to have handcuffs strapped on by Rocket members. Without another word, Misty, Ash, Togepi and Pikachu were led away by a dozen sinister gangsters.

Giovanni watched them go. One of his top members approached him.

"Uh…boss?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think it's a bit risky to hold those two here?"

"No, why?"

"Well, that kid's got skill. What if he escapes? He could stall our operations".

"Don't be absurd. He's skilled, yes, but he's just a kid. Nothing can stop the march of Team Rocket now, including him. We'll hold him there until I figure out how best to get rid of him".

The Rocket member knew better than to question any further, and he inclined his head in response and walked away. Giovanni grunted and glared at nothing as he contemplated how best to destroy Ash Ketchum in a suitable manner.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ash, Misty and Pikachu suddenly found themselves being hurled into a dark, dank cell in one of the corridors of the Rocket Headquarters. An instant later, and the little birdcage holding Togepi was opened, and Togepi tottered out into the cell with them. The Rocket members glared at them mockingly, having now deprived them of their Pokéballs, they now were less wary of Ash. Butch and Cassidy in particular seemed to take great delight in sneering at them as they locked the cell door and marched off. One Rocket member seated himself some distance away on a rusty metal bench, evidently acting as a guard.

Ash slumped down in a corner, his earlier bravado beginning to evaporate. He took off his hat and placed it on the floor in front of him. Pikachu walked over to comfort Togepi. Misty sat down next to Ash.

"Ash…you came for me", she whispered.

The boy's head and eyes were down, "Yeah. I did".

"Thank you".

"No sweat, Mist".

Misty picked up his hat in her hands, "Ash, are you okay?"

He looked up and locked eyes with her, "I came for you, but I screwed it up. Remember what your sisters said? About me being a loser? What if they were right and…"

"Ash, stop right there! I've told you before you're the one for me, and I meant it. How many guys would break into a building to face off with dozens of hardened criminals just to save their girlfriend? You're no loser, Ash".

Ash shook himself, "Eheh. Thanks Mist. You're right, this is no time to...um…you know…self-misery…thing".

Misty rolled her eyes affectionately, "Wallow in self pity?"

"Um, yeah! That's it".

They were cut in by the Rocket Guard's voice. Apparently, he had been listening more intently than they had thought.

"Well, well. Despairing, huh Ashy boy?"

Ash stared, "Ashy boy…?"

Misty gasped, "I know that voice!"

The Guard stood up and took off his cap, "That's right. Good to see ya, losers".

Pikachu leapt up and his fur stood on end. Ash gaped, open-mouthed, at the Guard.

"Gary? How…why…did you sneak in to save us?"

There was a harsh burst of spiteful laughter, "Oh yeah. That must be it. I'm here to save you".

Misty had caught on much quicker than Ash, "I can't believe it! I knew you were slime but I didn't think you'd betray everything your grandfather stands for!"

Gary sneered, "You're breaking my heart. You think I care what my grandpa does? No, what I want is to become the greatest Pokémon Master of all time, and this is the way to do it. Giovanni says I have talent. He says I'll go far under his wing".

"You idiot!" Misty fumed, "That's obviously how he gets everyone to join Team Rocket! You think he cares about you and your Pokémon? He's just using you".

The sly boy snorted, "You think I've been duped? Well, I'm the one learning from the world's strongest trainer and getting paid to work for him, and you're the two fools who are on his bad side".

Ash didn't say anything. He couldn't bring himself to. He watched the exchange between Misty and Gary silently, still trying to convince himself that this was some kind of absurd joke.

"Wait a minute!" Misty snapped her fingers, "It was you! You tipped off Biff and Cassidy. That's how they found us!"

Gary nodded, "That's right. It's about time you got what was coming to you, Ash. Everybody worships you. Well, you've made a lot of enemies too. A lot of powerful enemies".

"You're just jealous of Ash! You joined to get revenge on him", Misty raged.

"I'd never be jealous of a little moron like him. Look at him, sitting there like a gormless Magikarp out of water".

The tone and intensity of Ash's reply surprised everybody, himself included, "You're going to regret this, Gary".

Gary took a step back, as if he had been physically threatened. But Giovanni had taught him well; in an instant he regained his smooth composure.

"Sure, kid. You just keep on thinking that. I'm not the one who's going to end up as chow for the Boss' Pinsir".

They were cut off as several more Rocket members entered. Gary saluted at the lead officer.

The officer looked at Ash and Misty, then back at Gary, "The Boss wants to see you. Two of my men will take over guard duty. We caught these two sneaking around. The Boss said for us to chuck them in here".

Brock and Tracey were chucked into the cell with Ash and Misty, who looked at them incredulously. They smiled sheepishly.

Gary saluted and marched out of the room with most of the Rocket members. Two of them sat down on the rusty bench and began muttering amongst themselves.

Misty looked at Brock and Tracey, "I had a feeling you two might show up".

"Eh…well we tried to come in and rescue you but we were caught", Tracey said, embarrassed.

"Never mind that", Brock growled, "What do you think you were doing, Ash? Disappearing like that without us".

"Um…well you see…um…I didn't think…"

"That's right. You never do", Tracey admonished.

Misty interrupted, "Can this wait? I've already lectured Ash for doing crazy things".

"Yeah, Misty's right! We need to focus everything on how we're going to escape from here", Ash screwed his face up in concentration, "I'm just going to have to think about this for a while…"

Misty rolled her eyes, "Well, we're all saved…"


End file.
